halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Costume
'Costume's are a big part of Halloween. Be what you want... or what you're scared of... or just something entertaining. Many people use Halloween as an opportunity to be what they can't or wouldn't even want to be in their normal life. Many costumes have different variations: scary, sexy, cute, old-fashioned, or specific colors. So, although the witch costume is listed below under scary, it could have an eighteenth century version, a sexy version or a cute child's version. Scary Scary movie costumes include: *Michael Myers costume *Jason Voorhees costume *Freddy Krueger costume *Ghostface costume *Scarecrow Ghostface costume *Leatherface costume *Chucky costume *Jigsaw costume *Pinhead costume *Pennywise costume (Tim Curry) *Pennywise costume (Bill Skarsgard) Traditional Scary costumes include: * Ghost costume * Witch costume * Monster costume * Vampire costume * Pirate costume * Ghoul costume * Shredded Ghoul costume * Death costume (the personification of death) * Phantom of Darkness costume * Skeleton costume * Mummy costume * Werewolf costume Links to the stories and related costumes: ** Frankenstein's monster (also see Monster costume) ** Dracula (also see Vampire costume) Mythical * Mermaid costume * Devil costume * Angel costume * Elf costume * Medusa costume * Gnome costume * Greek god * Greek goddess * Cupid costume - often an ironic take on the chubby, cherubs Characters Characters from popular movies or shows... trendy, so tend to change from year to year. Trademark characters. Cartoon characters. General cartoon characters * Mickey Mouse costume * Marge Simpson costume * Tweety costume * Bugs Bunny costume (cartoon) * Tigger costume Superhero characters * Superman costume * Wonder Woman costume * Spider-Man costume * Batman costume * Robin costume * Green Lantern costume * Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle costume * Captain America costume * The Hulk costume Peanuts cartoon characters * Linus van Pelt costume * Charlie Brown costume * Lucy van Pelt costume * Snoopy costume from the Harry Potter series * Harry Potter costume * Hermione Granger costume * Ron Weasley costume * Ginny Weasley costume * Draco Malfoy costume * Lord Voldemort costume * Death Eater costume * Bellatrix Lestrange costume * Severus Snape costume from Goosebumps * Slappy the Dummy costume (Spirit Halloween) * Slappy costume * Slappy mask * The Haunted Mask * Pumpkin Head Costume * Murder the Clown costume from Super Mario * Mario costume * Luigi costume * Yoshi costume * Princess Peach costume from the Wizard of Oz... * Dorothy costume * Scarecrow costume * Tin man costume * Cowardly lion costume * Flying monkey costume * Wicked Witch of the West costume * Todo costume from Alice in Wonderland * Alice in Wonderland costume * White Rabbit costume * Mad Hatter costume from the Star Wars ''series * Darth Maul costume * Darth Sidious costume * Darth Vader costume * Han Solo costume * Luke Skywalker costume * Master Yoda costume * Princess Leia costume * Chewbacca costume * R2-D2 costume * C3P0 costume from the ''Star Trek series * Captain Kirk costume * Spock costume * I wonder if anyone has ever tried a Tribble costume? and many others * Miscellaneous literature and scary stories * Dr. Jekyll and Ms Hyde costume * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde costumes * Invisible Man costume * Phantom of the Opera costume * Harvey costume * Musketeer costume * Indiana Jones costume Fairytales * Princess costume * Prince costume * Dragon costume * Ninja costume * Tiger-fairy costume * Knight costume * Fairy costume * Sleeping Beauty costume * Snow Queen costume * Red Riding Hood costume * Rapunzel costume * Cinderella costume * Beast costume (from Beauty and the Beast) Oddball or not normal life Anything can become a costume -- Halloween related, or totally unrelated. Children can dress in adult, professional clothing; adults can dress as children or teens or in professions totally unlike their everyday life. The careers may be perfectly normal, but the costumes are usually caricatures or inappropriate in some way. * Hobo costume * Nerd costume * Toga costume * Soldier costume * Hippie costume * Hipster Clown costume * Baby costume (That's is a baby attired for an adult, not a costume for a baby.) * Professor costume * Business person costume - the "suit" * Astronaut costume * Clown costume * Cowboy costume or Cowgirl costume * Bride costume or Groom costume * Safari costume * Snake charmer costume * Professional football player costume or more generally, Athlete costume * Doctor costume * Judge costume * Police officer costume * Firefighter costume * Chef costume * Pilot costume * Ballerina costume Famous people * Michael Jackson costume * President Richard Nixon costume Sexy Sexy costumes are often variants of * Sexy nurse costume * Sexy cheerleader costume * Muscle man costume * Tavern wench costume * Playboy Bunny costume Food * M&M costume * Pumpkin costume * Banana costume * Box of food costume (for instance a box of popular cereal) * Candy corn costume * Hot dog costume Animals * Tiger costume * Cat costume * Lion costume * Leopard costume * Dog costume * Bear costume * Bunny costume * Mouse costume * Penguin costume * Monkey costume * Lobster costume * Ladybug costume * Bat costume * Snake costume * Spider costume * Zebra costume * Giraffe costume * Elephant costume * Raccoon costume * Bird costume Nature * Snowflake costume * Rainbow costume * Flower costume * Tree costume Things * Crayon costume - works best if you have a set of people in different colors * Train costume - again works well with a set of people, one for the engine, a couple for box cars and a caboose * Pencil costume * Campbell's soup costume - Andy Warhol is not the only person who can use a can of soup as a design idea * Fruit of the Loom costumes - characters from the ad, a set of fruit costumes (a good group costume) Other holidays * Santa Claus costume * Mrs. Claus costume * Easter Bunny costume * Leprechaun costume * Reindeer costume See also * the Costume accessories category * face painting * mask * cape * robe * wand Other resources There is also a (relatively empty) wiki on Halloween Costumes. And there's a Costume wikia -- mostly for homemade costumes for children. It has over 100 articles. Anna's Halloween Costume Blog has costume ideas, picture, information about costume trends and more. Costume gallery *